


Multi Continent Arena

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fantribes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: They entered. They left.Stories were told, whispers on the breeze of tribes beyond Phyrria and Pantala. All casted into the arena.The Multi Continent Arena.





	Multi Continent Arena

It entered. 

Thrashing wildly in the heavy clinking chains, dragged along the dusty floor, muzzle tightening until it yowled silently through the blood caking ashen red fur. Talons tugged carelessly at thick, sandpaper-textured horns, forcing it into the center, spearing the chain ends into the ground. 

**_This is our new contestant. A hyenawing, the only tribe from a small continent lodged between many more._ **

Paws splayed in the sand, readying itself, amber eyes narrowed in concentration. The skywing quickly darted in, ridding its chains, but he was too slow. A bite, rimmed with canines thick, dull, used for cracking open stubborn bones, found its way onto the skull of the fragile skywing male. Blood, in thick oozing rivers, painted themselves inside its mouth, slow moving  streams dribbling through the gaps and pattering into the soil. 

It crushed the skull. Shards were spit into the air, stained and shattered. 

It smiled. Teeth did not break. 

It laughed. Mocking them for taunting. 

So began the slow torture of the guards; one by one, scales were pushed into the skin, ripping nerves and damaging muscles forever. Fangs were crushed through the closed mouth, sometimes by claw, other times by rock, but always finally the head was shredded by the bone-breaking teeth. Eyes popped, pus from the infections dripping into the mangled mess that was once a dragon with morals. 

It left.


End file.
